


A New Change

by Wolftail747



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game), NitW - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolftail747/pseuds/Wolftail747
Summary: Plot: This story takes place after the "Gregg's Ending". After being kicked out of their house, they move in worth Gregg and Angus after they moved to this new neighborhood. Weird things and attacks are happening, and the gang starts to get to the bottom of it before a stranger moved next door.Now the gang + 1 gets to the bottom of it. On the way there, relationships form, though, the end is good and bad at the same time.





	1. "A Great Beast is Walking Through the Sands,"

**Author's Note:**

> [Beginning Arc.] [1/3]

****

"So, what song should we play?" Angus said, as the gang doesn't have a new song ready for them to play.

 

"I dunno, dude." Gregg said, "couldn't we just make something up?" He asked them, Mae looking towards him.

 

"We could. But it won't sound right." Bea said, and then Angus finished her saying, "Yah, and a song isn't written in 20 minutes."

 

"Well, couldn't we just play a song we know?" Mae mentioned and looked at them.

 

"What do you mean?" Angus asked her, looking towards her.

 

"Yah know, maybe play a song from our childhood!" Mae stated.

 

"Like, The Wheels on the Bus?" Bea asked her, not very interested in wasting her energy on childish songs.

 

"Yah! Like Humpty Dumpty, but more spooky" she said with enthusiasm.

 

"Or we could just play a song nobody remembers!" Gregg said in his usually excited voice.

 

"How would we play a song nobody remembers?" Angus asked. He was only met with a bunch of "..."

 

"Couldn't we just, yah know, play somebody else's song?" Mae said and looked at them.

 

"Like, plagiarism?" Angus said, "you know that's a crime, right? You can go to jail for that." He mentioned that fact pretty clearly.

 

"Come on, dude! It's not like we're gonna play it in front of a crowd" Gregg encouraged.

 

"Yah! Like, for fun!" Mae added, to encourage him more.

 

Angus sighed, "even though I'm not one for plagiarism, I guess this will be okay" he said as he got on stage.

 

The crew gets ready, as Angus steps in front of the mike. Bea gets behind the drums, getting comfortable in the seat she's gonna be sitting in the next 4-5 minutes. Gregg gets up and tunes his guitar as Mae tuned up her base.

 

"So, what song should we do?" Mae asked as she finished tuning up her base.

 

"Let's do Meant To Be, by Arc North." Bae said as she looked over to see the rest of the gang finishing up.

 

"Okay, dude. I liked that song as a kid." Gregg said, remembering the memories.

 

"Yah, like how they played it before school would end. But then it got annoying and someone messed with it and put on Never Gonna Give You Up" Mae said, as she actually enjoyed that song. It used to calm her as a kid.

 

"Uh, are we gonna play this song, or recite memories?" Angus asked, snapping the two out of their memories.

 

"Oh right, let's do this." Mae said as everyone got ready to play.

 

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!" Angus started as they started to play.

 

**[Verse 1]**

 

"I want you to show me  
How to get to know  
Someone like you, someone like you  
I want you to know me  
'Cause I know then you'll see  
We can be true, we can be true.

I want you to see what I see in us  
Something so real, something so real  
I want you to see that this is a love  
That we both feel, that we both feel"

 

**[Pre-Chorus]**

 

"And how will we ever know  
If the love will ever grow  
Without trying, without trying  
And how will we ever see  
If we are meant to be  
It's terrifying, it's terrifying"

Mae and Gregg starts playing more, after the lyrics were set aside for just instrumental.

 

**[Chorus]**

 

"That we are meant to be  
We are, we are  
That we are meant to be  
That we are meant to be  
We are, we are  
That we are meant to be"

 

**[Verse 2]**

 

"We've both been there before  
When love shuts the door  
It's a losing game, it's a losing game  
But this time it's more  
Than another love war  
This ain't the same, this ain't the same"

"They say love heals all  
It makes it all alright  
In time, in time  
My heart still feels the breaking  
But you make my world so bright  
It feels so right, it feels so right"

 

**[Pre-Chorus]**

 

"And how will we ever feel  
That what we got is real  
There's no denying, there's no denying  
And how will we ever see  
If we are meant to be  
It's terrifying, it's terrifying  
And how till we ever know  
If the love will ever grow  
Without trying, without trying  
And how will we ever see  
If we are meant to be  
It's terrifying, it's terrifying"

Mae and Gregg continued playing, Bas also hitting the drums as the instrumental parts come up.

 

[ **Chorus** ]

 

"That we are meant to be  
We are, we are  
That we are meant to be  
That we are meant to be  
We are, we are  
That we are meant to be"

 

They finished up, as Mae stopped strumming her base. It felt so good to hear that song as nostalgic memories run through her blood.

 

"I think that's enough for today, I have to get home" Bea said as she go up, and was ready to leave.

 

"Yah, me and Angus have to get packing if we want to leave on time" Greggory said as he was about to leave with Angus before Mae spoke up.

 

"Can I help? I have nothing better to do anyways besides run around" Mae said as she got up.

 

"I guess it's okay, dude" Gregg said, "just don't break or mix up anything" Angus added after.

 

"No promises." Mae said as she followed them back to their 'house'.

 

* * *

 

"Aww, it's so empty" Mae said as she walked in the empty room.

 

"Yah, we started yesterday" Gregg said to her.

 

"Gregg's side took the longest to pack, that's why we packed it first" Angus said as he goes to get a box.

 

"Hey!" Gregg said, and pouts, turn looked to Mae and said, "You can help unpack the bathroom. Meet me in the kitchen if you need someone to talk to" Gregg said as he walked away to unpack the kitchen.

 

She walked into the bathroom, seeing how the counter wasn't cleaned, as it is usually. The shower and the tub, lest with the only remains of hair stuck in the drain. The shower head leaked droplets of water, and the curtains covered it all. She sighed, as she's gonna miss being here. All her memories here, washed away as they leave tomorrow. She starts to help unpack, doing so slowly as she carefully examined each item. After she finished one box full of soap and cleaning items, she gets a call from her mother.

 

"Hey, mom." She said as she picked up the phone.

 

"Mae, sweetie, please come home before it's gone" her mother said, she seems to sound....sad?

 

"What?! I thought you said nothing is gonna happen to it?!" Mae said, her eyes widen.

 

**"Please, come home."**


	2. "and they are climbing into the air,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mae's parents didn't have the money to pay for the house. Now their house is getting taken away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beginning Arc.][2/3]

 

**"Please come home" ~Previously**

"I will mom, just dont die" Mae hangs up. She looked at the phone and sighed before standing.

"Sorry greg, duty calls" Mae said as she left the bathroom, and goes to the kitchen were Gregg told her to go if she needed him.

She walked around for a bit, wanting to take in everything. She had a feeling she'd never see this place again. Oh, Mae hated change. She wanted them to stay, but she knew that they were just living their life. While she was over here, living at her parents house and acting like a child.

She walked over to Gregg, as he was trying to empty out the fridge, "Hey" she started.

"Hey dude, whats up?" Gregg asked, turning to look at her.

"I have to go home, my mom wants me home. Hope nobody's dying." She said and looked at Gregory.

"Me too, well, have a nice day! And dont kill anyone" Gregg said, picking up a cooler full of food.

"I wont" Mae said as she started to walk out before turning around and saying, "Tell Angus I said bye" she finished and left.

She walked out the apartment, sighing as she left. She always felt free when she was outside. She actually appreciated her parents calling her Mae.

(Fun Fact: French Meaning: The name Mae is a French baby name. In French the meaning of the name Mae is: May. In Roman mythology Maia: (source of the month May) was goddess of spring growth.)

She climbed on the fence, and being a cat, her balance was very great. It was so great, that she could even balance on telephone wires! She made it home, seeing a black car in front of her driveway.

"Huh. Did dad get a car?" Mae said to herself as she walked inside of her parents house.

She looked around, and then saw the bottom floor empty. Usually, her mother would be here in the morning.

"Odd." She didn't like the empty house..weirdly enough.

She walked upstairs, hearing some chatter from her parents room. She peaked inside to see two men talking to her parents.

"Ma'am, im sorry. But we are gonna have to take away your home" the man in the black suit said.

"You have 24 hours to stay before you have to leave" the other man in a white said to her parents, then Mae busted in.

" NOBODY TAKES MY HOUSE WITHOUT MAES PERMISSION!" Mae yelled, her arms in the air.

"What the--" the man in the black suit said before Mae cuts them off.

"Outta this house! Foal demons!" She yelled again, as her father face palms.

"Ma'am--" the man in the white said before getting cut off again.

"AAAaaaaAAAaaaaHHHhhh!!!!!" Mae yelled, her arms wailed around.

"Um....later, Sir and Ma'am" they said before walking out the house.

"I totally just saved our house." Mae said, looking at her parents.

"I think you made them want to take our house more, kitten" Her father said, then walked out.

She sighed and then looked around. Her best friends were moving and now they're gonna be moving....out! She shivered at the thought of her being a hobo and asking for money. But like normal Mae, she makes a bad situation a happy one...sometimes.

"Man, i'd be a sick ass hobo!" She said and then walked around a bit more.

She goes to her room and then goes on the laptop. She thought about going on her game, but thought against it. She decided to text her friends about how they're gonna be kicked from their home. Since they were all busy, nobody replied. Then she came to a realization.

"No Food. No water. No INTERNET! Imma die out here. I NEED THE INTERNET TO LIIIIIIVE!" She screamed and ran around the house.

She then stopped and goes to talk her parents...well....at least one of them. She then walked over to her mother.

"Hey mom" she said and then sat on the counter.

"Hey, sweetie" she said, and looked up from her book.

"I thought you said nothing was gonna happen to the house" Mae said and gasped playfully, "did you.....Lie!" She finished with, "i cant believe you mom!"

She chuckled, "Everyone lied at least once in their lifetime. But, we only did so, just because we didn't want you to worry. But it's all right, hun." She said in her naturally motherly voice.

"Mom, where are we gonna live?!" Mae asked, getting a bit worried and panicked.

"We dont know, sweetie. But its nothing to worry about" she said and then flipped a page in her book.

"...."

"...."

"I'll miss this house" Mae finished and then got up.

"See you later, sweetie" her mom said with a smile.

She soon started to walk before she sat on her bed. She took in the scents, knowing she wont be staying her much longer.

(Sorry its short, I had a time limit.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :c
> 
> Tumblr: Wolftail747  
> Wattpad: Wolftail7471

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder why Mae's mom wants her home so quickly? :0  
> I love feedback! Tell me how I did in the comment section! :3
> 
> Wattpad: Wolftail7471  
> Tumblr: wolftail747  
> Somg: Arc North-Meant To Be


End file.
